The present invention relates to a hand massager which stimulates the acupuncture points in the hand as it is gripped.
It has been known that stimulating certain acupuncture points in the body or rubbing and kneading certain muscles and joints of the body can make certain part of the body work better. Various devices have been disclosed for this purpose. FIG. 1 shows a hand massager designed to massage the muscles and joints of the hand as it is gripped. This hand massager is comprised of an egg-like body having a plurality of raised portions distributed over the outside wall. However, this structure of hand massager has drawbacks. Because it is not compressible, the user will soon tire of gripping it. Further, in order to fully stimulate the acupuncture points in the hand, the position of the hand massager in the hand must be frequently changed.